The principal purpose of this research is to gain an understanding of changes in human lens transport and permeability properties which might contribute to the development of cataract. Previous studies from this laboratory have investigated parameters of lens cell membrane transport and permeability in normal and treated animal lenses. We now wish to extend our established methodology into studies of the human lens. Specifically, we will examine such aspects as isotope fluxes, electrical properties and electrolyte analysis in both human eye bank lenses and human cataractous lenses obtained at scheduled surgery. Initially, a series of experiments will be undertaken to develop a better method of handling lenses obtained at cataract surgery. The mechanism of calcium regulation in the human lens will also be studied.